The invention relates to containers, and more particularly to containers such as sport tackle boxes having variable position compartment dividers.
In the manufacture of sport tackle boxes and other similar containers there is a need for the container to be divided by partitions which subdivide the container into compartments having a size suitable for the articles to be placed into the compartments.
Examples of prior art containers or tackle boxes are illustrated in the U.S. Sarver Pat. No. 4,602,715, issued July 29, 1986; the U.S. Cohen Pat. No. 3,554,429, issued Jan. 12, 1971; the U.S. LeBlanc Pat. No. 2,718,326, issued Sept. 20, 1955; the U.S. Grunwald Pat. No. 2,681,201, issued June 15, 1954; the U.S. Gollnick Pat. No. 1,666,172, issued Apr. 17, 1928; the U.S. Nielson Pat. No. 1,561,351, issued Nov. 10, 1925; and the U.S. Brand Pat. No. 710,093, issued Sept. 39, 1902.